


When the clock strikes midnight

by ValeReads



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji is a Tease, First Kiss, Kissing at Midnight, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Kuroo Tetsurou in Love, M/M, Minor Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValeReads/pseuds/ValeReads
Summary: Kuroo wants to share a kiss at midnight with Akaashi, hoping with all his might that the younger male wants the same.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	When the clock strikes midnight

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so so soooo thankful for all the people who have read any of my stories, I hope it makes you happy as it makes me happy writing them❤❤
> 
> This is my first story of 2021 and it has to be about a new year’s kiss lol  
> Enjoy!!
> 
> Day 1 of the Haikyuu rarepair week 2021: Firsts

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Come on, hurry!”

  
  
  


“I'm going, I’m going, calm down. My feet are frozen, I can barely walk like this.”

  
  
  


“You can warm up at the party, now hurry because I swear I will leave you here if you don’t.”

  
  
  


“If anyone had told me that the Kozume Kenma would be running in his free time and to go to a party, I would have been like ‘Nah, not in a million years’ and yet here we are, running in a cold winter night.”

  
  
  


“It’s your fault we are late.”

  
  
  


“Excuse me? How is it my fault?”

  
  
  


“You spent over an hour trying to fix your hair in the bathroom.” 

  
  
  


Kenma sounds a bit angry but he can really take him seriously all bundled up like that, he looks too adorable with his big scarf and the pom pom hat. “Okay, I admit half of the blame here. However, we are not that late. Midnight is the perfect time to arrive at a party.”

  
  
  


“Not a new year's eve party!”

  
  
  


Kuroo was about to laugh but he was wrong, Kenma does look angry and very, very scary right now, so he has no choice but to force his legs to go faster. They still have time though, it is not that big of a deal, they still have twenty more minutes until midnight. And Bokuto’s house is just around the corner, they will make it.

  
  
  
  


He just wants to go inside as soon as possible and melt with the warmth that the house and guests will provide. Fuck the alcohol! Kuroo just needs a bottle of water for him and maybe a tea later. He can already hear the loud music playing mixed with multiple voices talking and laughing, he can almost feel his body being hugged by the warm air. 

  
  
  


“Wait! W- Wait!” Kenma is a few steps behind him trying to catch his breath. Oh, if only he would have agreed to go jogging with him every day. “D- Don’t knock yet.”

  
  
  


“You okay there?”

  
  
  


Kenma grimaces as his legs try to climb up the small steps. “Your… fault.”

  
  
  


Kuroo would definitely be laughing right now, but Kenma’s mean expression along with the murder-eyes has not yet left his face. So he just offers him an apologetic smile. “I know, I know. But hey! we are here, let’s enjoy the night, and tomorrow I will pay for lunch, alright?”

  
  
  


“Fine. It’s been a while since the last time we ordered from that fancy sushi place.”

  
  
  


“Don’t you dare…”

  
  
  


Kenma removes the scarf and hat he was wearing, exposing the teasing smirk even more. Softly, Kenma runs his fingers through his long hair trying to smooth it. “You made me run!”

  
  
  


“Well, I supposed I will start the year as a generous man.”

  
  
  


“Yeah sure, you just doing what’s fair for behaving like a- Oh, hi.”

  
  
  


“Hey. hey! I thought I heard you both outside so I came to check out.” Bokuto says as he still holds the front door for them to enter his house. 

  
  
  


“It must have been your bro sense that was tingling.”

  
  
  


“No, no,” a quiet and gentle voice is heard from behind Bokuto, of course Kuroo knows the owner of it. “Bokuto-san was glued to the window waiting for you to come."

  
  
  


"What? No! 'Kaaashi!" As they go inside, he is able to see the eye battle between Bokuto and Akaashi.

  
  


Suddenly, the cold is not a problem anymore. Akaashi's tiny smile is enough to warm up the whole place. 

  
  


"I’m sorry, it is my fault we are late, I wasn’t really paying attention to the clock.” Or maybe he spent too much time choosing the perfect outfit for tonight and come on! Taming his wild hair wasn’t easy at all. Luckily, his roommate doesn’t embarrass him by mentioning that, he was too busy dragging Akaashi by the arm to a corner making his way through the crowd.

  
  


A long and heavy sigh leaves his lips as he watches them walk away and not even two seconds later, Bokuto does the same. Both turn their heads to look at each other with wide eyes, their expressions relaxing with the help of a quick smile like it was almost an involuntary movement from their lips. 

  
  


“The party is only getting started anyway.” 

  
  


“Yeah. It was a good idea to host one, last year’s party was terrible but they kept their promise about not inviting me again, so I was between going home to eat takeout food with my dad or stay at the apartment and eat takeout food with Kenma.”

  
  


“Hey! What’s wrong with takeout?”

  
  


Kuroo snorts as he turns to look at Akaashi and Kenma who are still deep in conversation. Akaashi is listening to Kenma attentively, his gunmetal blue eyes focused on the smaller man, a half-smile curling at the corners of his mouth before lifting his head and looking at him directly across the entire room.

  
  


Kuroo looks away immediately, cursing inside his head for giving Akaashi a new point on the weird silence game they have been playing for a couple of months now. It takes just a few seconds to compose himself and look in their direction again, Akaashi was no longer looking at him of course. 

  
  


“Funny, Kenma said to me the same thing.” He answers to Bokuto who wasn’t paying too much attention to anything really. 

  
  


He does react at the mention of his best friend’s name though, but before Kuroo can even think about the reason, Bokuto is already excusing himself to go help with the drinks at the kitchen. 

  
  


The battle against his eyes to search for Akaashi again is arduous, not impossible though. He just needs to focus on something else. He walks around greeting people, a lot of them are familiar faces from the college campus which reminds him of this very same day at this very same time, but one year earlier. 

  
  


College parties were not really his thing, he went at maybe two or three his first year, including the one that was welcoming the new year with open arms, loud music, and way more alcohol than he had ever seen all year long. It was all going great, Kuroo was having fun as he was forgetting every problem he had that year with a new sip of his drink. They made an enthusiastic countdown, everyone shouting the numbers as their hands were safely gripping at another person there. 

  
  


A short silence came after the “1” and Kuroo just giggled at seeing everyone kissing like in the american movies that he watches sometimes. Until people around him began pressuring him to kiss someone there, “It’s a tradition” they said. But he wasn’t going to kiss a stranger for that reason, so he refused, they kept insisting, he refused again and they just kept with the annoying subject until he felt like he was not having fun anymore, so he left hating on the worst tradition from a foreign culture that they could ever pick.

  
  


He still is not sure what that tradition means. Kissing someone at midnight will make you have a lucky year regarding love with that person? It sounds like bullshit to him.

  
  


Yet, he secretly wishes to have a certain someone in his arms at midnight, making the countdown together and seal the year with a kiss, their lips connecting until a new number in the calendar appears. There’s no better way to welcome the new year than kissing Akaashi’s captivating lips.

  
  


A quick look at his phone warns him that he has only five minutes before people begin shouting their good wishes for a better year. Kuroo doesn’t like one bit the fact that all the couples are starting to walk away from the crowds and people are whispering as they grab someone for what he supposes to become their midnight kiss. 

  
  


From the corner of his eyes he can see that Akaashi and Kenma are still talking, this time they are even closer, Akaashi’s hand is on Kenma’s shoulder giving him soft encouraging pats. His eyes follow Kenma as he walks slowly to the kitchen, most likely to get a drink, leaving Akaashi standing alone next to the window while the moonlight enhances his delicate features.

  
  


His legs take him closer to Akaashi before his brain can think of a proper excuse to talk with him, is wanting to hear his voice a good enough excuse?

  
  


“You stole my midnight kiss.” 

  
  


Akaashi’s body slightly jumps, no longer resting on the wall as he straightens his back. “Excuse me?” 

  
  


“Kenma.”

  
  


“Oh.” Quickly, he turns his head to look at where Kenma went searching for the pudding head without success, Akaashi’s eyes meet his again with a glimpse of guilt. “I didn't know you were together.”

  
  


Well, shit... Was he really planning on kissing Kenma? “Oh no, we are not! I was just messing with you, sorry, I didn't know what else to say, my stupid brain hasn’t recovered from the cold yet. You can go with him, I think he went to the kitchen.”

  
  


Akaashi’s expression doesn’t really give him a clue of what he is thinking. Kuroo is still not able to decipher the artwork that Akaashi Keiji is, it doesn't make him less beautiful though, and Kuroo is more than willing to contemplate him all day to learn the meaning of even the slight movement of a muscle.

But what he definitely recognizes is his teasing smile, like the one he is wearing right now. Akaashi has been showing it the enough since they met for Kuroo to be considered an art expert of every brush stroke on the curve of his lips.

  
  


“He was looking for Bokuto-san, so if you want to talk with the real thief of your midnight kiss, then you should go with him.”

  
  


What?! Bokuto? Bokuto and Kenma? His bro and his best friend? Has he been failing to recognize all of Kenma’s expressions as well? 

  
  


“Kenma came to ask me if he could kiss him. I wasn’t shocked as you are right now, you know that Bokuto-san is not really that subtle about his feelings. I’m just glad that those feelings are mutual.”

  
  


“I feel so betrayed right now, I can’t believe Kenma didn't tell me first.” He curses in his head when he realizes that he messed up his hairstyle by running his hands through it. Great, a whole hour for nothing. “I need to have a talk with Bokuto now and act all intimidating with him.”

“Ah, I did the same with Kenma.”

  
  


“Man, I would have liked to see that.”

  
  


Akaashi opens his mouth to answer, but his witty response is interrupted by a couple running beside them as they shout that it is almost time. Kuroo looks around them only to see people raising their glass and getting closer to their special someone, all the eyes are focused on the tv screen where they are preparing for the countdown. 

  
  


“Isn’t stupid?”

  
  


“Yeah, kissing the first random person next to you will not give you luck in love," Akaashi answers as he looks around the room.

  
  


"Of course not." Kuroo pushes his body closer to Akaashi, pressing their chests together. "However, we decided to be next to each other."

  
  


He sees no signs of discomfort in Akaashi's face, his body does stiffen under his touch but it relaxes after a couple of seconds. His hands softly go up to his shoulders. "I guess we do." 

  
  


His whole face must be on fire, but Akaashi's is no better. The feeling of having caused that reaction in him warms up his chest. 

  
  


He can hear the people around them beginning the countdown and even if the music is still loud as hell, but not as loud as the people shouting, Kuroo can only hear his own heartbeat pounding in his ears and Akaashi's soft breathing.

  
  


They never take the eyes of each other and they don't say anything either. Akaashi's hands are caressing him until he reaches his neck. Oh, how he wishes for the touch to be directly on his skin. His own hands grab Akaashi's face, his thumb tracing his cheek.

  
  


He hears the last five numbers before the arrival of the new year is finally announced. Glitter and confetti are falling around them.

  
  


Kuroo leans down slowly to give some time to Akaashi to change his mind, wishing with all his power for him not to do it. He sees the younger male roll his eyes before closing the gap completely between them and place his lips on him.

  
  


"Oh God, we are really kissing…. It is not time to freeze right now, Tetsurou!" His mind screams at him. Soon, he relaxes against Akaashi's lips, closing his eyes as he does so. 

  
  


The sparks turn into fireworks, taking over the darkness as the light expands and explodes. 

  
  


His hands go down to his waist, his grip getting stronger as if his body was refusing to let go of him. They melt against the soft brush of their lips, neither making the move to deepen the kiss. But it's alright, he doubts that Akaashi wants to fully makeout with him in front of all these people, Kuroo doesn't want that either. They pull apart just enough for their noses to be touching.

  
  


The hope of a second time is reflected in Akaashi's sparkling eyes and that's all he needs.

  
  


He can't help his wide smile and it is all dedicated to Akaashi. "Spend the rest of the day with me." He blurts out to him.

  
  


"I thought you were going to say a year, but a day is alright too."

  
  


"Damn, was my kiss that good?"

  
  


"S- shut up," Akaashi pulls away from him, the reddish color returning to his cheeks.

  
  


His laugh comes out as a loud giggle. "Come on, I know exactly where to go." 

  
  


Kuroo takes Akaashi's hand as he walks through the crowd looking for the front door. Akaashi caresses his knuckles with his thumb as an answer.

  
  


He looks for Kenma with his eyes to tell him that he will leave and that probably they will have to postpone the expensive sushi lunch. A quick look at Bokuto and Kenma’s direction tells him that he won't mind that much. 

  
  


They walk out with their hands intertwined facing the cold night of January first, but Kuroo was right after all. Akaashi's smile is enough to warm him for the rest of the day.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ( I still feel guilty about my KuroAka angst kdsjdj)
> 
> I hope you have a wonderful 2021!!
> 
> [My Twitter!!](https://twitter.com/ReadsVale)
> 
> Kudos and comments are my fuel💕


End file.
